


Under The Open Sky

by whenidance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt & Blaine’s honeymoon plans go awry, Kurt’s coworkers come to the rescue and send them on a trip of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Open Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be beachy hammock!PWP ([said](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m84uxjuSZ71qiadqt.jpg) [hammocks](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m84uxqEver1qiadqt.jpg)) and then … it turned into the fluffiest, most endgame thing ever. No regrets! Totes necessary now, yes? The rest of the words I owe aelora for The Box Scene auctions. Thanks to K for her cheerleading and lookover. (Sorry if you're seeing this again, this is a repost due to unforeseen errors.)

Kurt Hummel is on cloud nine.

Scratch that. _Kurt Anderson-Hummel_ is on cloud nine. His wedding reception is coming to a close, he’s at the bar sipping on what will probably his last cocktail of the night (at least until he retreats to the suite back at the hotel with his husband – his _husband_ , Kurt might never get over that). He glances out at the crowd and spots his Blaine out on the dance floor with Finn’s niece, twirling her around as she stands on the tops of his feet. His thoughts are interrupted as he hears, “I’ve never seen you so happy.”

He turns to see Lucas, his boss at Harper’s Bazaar, where he’s worked the past two years upon graduating college, a grin on his face that Kurt can’t help but match. It finally breaks into a laugh and he says, “I just – everything was perfect. Every single last detail and you know firsthand what a perfectionist I am.”

Lucas chuckles at his words, because indeed he does, and Kurt catches Rachel out of the corner of his eye, rushing up to them, her face drawn and her smile tight. “Hello,” she says brusquely to Lucas before turning to Kurt. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Spoke too soon,” Kurt mutters under his breath. He knocks back the rest of his drink before shaking his head, just wanting her to get on with it. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you checked the weather for Hawaii lately?” Kurt and Blaine are set to leave for Hawaii for their two-week honeymoon tomorrow afternoon at five. They’ve never taken a vacation that long together, and after all of the traveling to Europe Kurt does for the magazine, they decided on something totally different.

Kurt’s brow furrows. It was on his epicly long to-do list, but it got bumped for far more pressing matters. He figured at this point, even if it wasn’t sunny skies the whole time, he and Blaine would make good use of their hotel room. “No, why?”

She passes him her phone and he quickly scans the article she’s brought up, words like _flash flood_ and _severe flooding_ and _travel plans for thousands cancelled in the week ahead_ jumping out at him. “Oh, god.” Kurt scrubs his hand over his face as he leans over the bar and Lucas pulls the phone from his grip to read the article himself.

“Do you have travel insurance?” Lucas asks, and Kurt nods. Kurt remembers the conversation vividly, Blaine telling him to spend the extra twenty bucks because there was no way anything would happen if they spent it – Murphy’s law, and all. 

“We – we used all of my frequent flier miles, though. I don’t think we’ll get them back in time …” Kurt prided himself on saving his miles he earned through work. While his coworkers were jetting off to exotic locales, extending their work trips into vacation, Kurt knew this day was coming and it paid off – they’d barely spent a dime on any of their travel. They have savings, but they’re hoping to buy their first home soon. A last minute two-week trip won’t be cheap, and frankly, even with both sets of parents helping, they’ve spent more money on the wedding than Kurt wants to admit for two guys only a few years out of college.

He looks up to see Lucas and Rachel exchanging pitiful looks with each other and finally Lucas clears his throat. “You were leaving for Hawaii tomorrow? Don’t worry about it. Let me make some calls. We’ve got you covered.” 

Kurt’s jaw drops. “What – you’re a market editor, you’re not a travel agent!” he calls to Lucas as he starts to walk off and Lucas turns back to pat Kurt on the cheek, grinning all the while. 

“That doesn’t mean I still don’t have a few connections up my sleeve. Your coworkers and I might be bitchy, but we’re also a family! You’ll have a new itinerary tomorrow!” he says with a wave as he leaves Rachel and Kurt just staring at his exit, still slack jawed. 

“You have friends in high places, Kurt,” Rachel says in awe once he leaves, and Kurt is shocked to find later, he really does.

*

Kurt awakes the next morning to the trill of the hotel phone ringing on the nightstand. The clock says it’s a little after ten, and Blaine is still fast asleep on his stomach, completely naked, the morning sun shining in through the curtains and over his backside when the covers are pulled back. Kurt takes a moment to admire the view before the phone rings again, and Kurt reaches across the bed to answer it.

“Mr. Anderson-Hummel?” Kurt tries not to squeal at the first person to call him by that name – the first person who doesn’t personally know him, at least. “Sorry to call you at such an early hour when you requested a late check-out, sir, but your plane tickets have been dropped off and your new departure time is two-thirty-five out of JFK.”

“I – yes, wonderful, thanks,” Kurt squeaks out before cradling the phone. He realizes he hasn’t even told Blaine about their predicament – he didn’t want him to worry, and he didn’t want their first night together as husbands to be marked with the stress of ‘what if.’

Kurt also realizes he didn’t ask the front desk clerk where the plane tickets were for.

Nassau, it turns out. By the time they make it through customs, it’s after five, and they’re lead to a water taxi, and then after that, a smaller, private boat, with an animated captain named Jean, who tells them a lot about everything – the water, the scenery, but still, not really where they’re going. They finally pull up to a dock at a smaller island, covered in lush greenery and a pathway that leads up to a secluded house.

Jean secures the boat and grabs their bags, and Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hand, taking it in his own and wrapping his fingers surely around Kurt’s. “This is _insane_ ,” he whispers as they get a glimpse of the house, and Kurt wonders how many other houses are on this island, and still, quite frankly, where the hell they are. 

Kurt and Blaine are so slow making it up the pathway, taking in all of the scenery, Jean has deposited all of their bags inside by the time they reach the front door. The house is sprawling, even if it does only have two bedrooms, and Kurt isn’t even sure if he wants to know whose house he’s staying in. 

Jean hands him a letter from Lucas and tells both of them if they need anything, his cell phone number is inside. The boys wander the house, the master bedroom, the master bath with the expansive tub they’ll make good use of, the living room they probably won’t, finally ending up in the kitchen, where the pantry and fridge is fully stocked with food. Kurt’s stomach starts to rumble and he passes Blaine the letter as he investigates the fresh fish in one of the refrigerator drawers. Blaine leans over the wooden kitchen island as he starts to read, paraphrasing the important bits.

“There’s one other house on the island, but no one will be around the next two weeks, so it’s only us. The maid and gardener come on Tuesdays and Fridays, so Jean will be back at ten am those days to take us sightseeing. The pantry will be restocked then too, if we want anything specific, just leave a note, and if we need anything before then, Jean’s number is in here, like he said. I still can’t believe Lucas and the rest of your coworkers went to all this trouble.” Kurt looks up from the fridge to catch Blaine’s eye, and he’s grinning stupidly at him.

“I’m glad they did,” Kurt admits, tossing an assortment of food on the island and leaning across to capture Blaine’s lips in a kiss for the first time since they stepped off the plane. “Because I am so, so glad to be here with you, and I am just as happy that there’s no one else around for miles. This is even better than Hawaii. What if we got stuck in a hotel room next to some loud, obnoxious couple on their own honeymoon?” He laughs at how their dilemma has turned out before kissing Blaine once more, Blaine’s hands curling around the back of his neck to pull him in closer, and they’re almost halfway on top of the butcher block when Blaine’s stomach rumbles. 

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up while I cook us some real food, hmm?” Kurt offers, giving him one last kiss, Blaine’s lips instinctively following his as he pulls away. They haven’t eaten since room service in the hotel room hours ago, so Blaine nods, picking up Kurt’s left hand to kiss it at the wrist, then square on the back of it, and then just above where the new, slender piece of metal sat on his ring finger. “You’re ridiculous and I love you,” Kurt says as he pulls his hand away to get started on dinner.

They eat at the dining room table, that Kurt can tell from his years of editorials is made to look less expensive than it really is, like almost everything in the beach house. Blaine offers to do the dishes while Kurt cleans up himself, and after one of the best showers of his _life_ , he emerges feeling refreshed and relaxed and in search of his new husband. Who is nowhere to be found. 

He picks up his wine glass from where he left it on the island, refilling it before heading to the backyard, where he assumes Blaine is. He finds a set of patio furniture closest to the door under an awning, and further out, on the other side of a magnificent pool, a huge hammock unlike the rope ones he’s always seen in backyards. He walks past the pool to the stone edge of the patio to see Blaine out on the beach – the backyard extends right up to the ocean, and the water is lapping against his ankles, the wind ruffling his hair. It’s just begun to grow dark, and as much as Kurt wants to watch, he’s also kind of exhausted, so he heads over to the hammock, toeing off his sandals and climbing in. He sips his wine leisurely, figuring Blaine will find him eventually. 

“There you are,” Kurt hears moments later – at least it seems that way. In reality, he dozed off for who knows how long and it’s a miracle he didn’t spill wine all over himself. Blaine takes the wine glass from his hands and sets it on a stone table next to the hammock with his own empty one. “You missed the sunset,” Blaine adds, lying down beside him and snuggling into the pillows near Kurt’s head, and Kurt wants to roll over, get closer to him, but he just feels so languid, his limbs too heavy, so he hums instead. “You’re so lazy right now,” Blaine says with a laugh, “I should have let you sleep.”

“I’m on _vacation_ ,” Kurt protests, yawning and reaching up to wrap an arm around Blaine’s neck, his other hand brushing his wind-blown hair out of his face. “We have twelve more sunsets while we’re here. I’m sure I’ll catch one or two.”

“Well, I’ll hold you to it then,” Blaine replies, still grinning, and he’s just so _giddy_ , Kurt wishes he could bottle this up and keep Blaine like this all the time. Happy and perfect and wonderful. Blaine starts kissing along the side of Kurt’s neck, and he can still feel the smile against his skin. Kurt lets his fingers tangle in Blaine’s slightly damp hair, arching against his mouth as he moves further up Kurt’s jawline. 

“Mmm, Blaine, please,” Kurt whispers, sliding his legs through Blaine’s and arching his back again, trying to get them even closer together.

Blaine chuckles low against his ear, kissing along the shell before saying, in the low timbre that never failed to turn Kurt on, “Kurt Anderson-Hummel, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you wanted me to fuck you right here out in the open, on what is probably a very expensive hammock.”

“You’d be right. You should grab an extra sheet from the linen closet when you go back inside for the lube so we don’t mess up said very expensive hammock,” Kurt quips back, reaching down to grab Blaine’s ass so he can grind against him, Blaine groaning against his neck when he does. 

“Oh, so I’m the one going back in for everything?” Blaine teases, and Kurt just leans up to whisper against his ear, “I’ll be naked by the time you get back.”

That’s all it takes, and once Blaine is off the hammock and headed inside, Kurt reaches for his wine glass, finishing off what’s left, before unbuttoning the loose cotton shirt he threw on after his shower, and shedding it along with his shorts. He wraps a hand around his cock lightly, just to keep it interested until Blaine comes back, and finally, Blaine appears carrying some sheets and the bottle of lube from their suitcase. “Told you I wouldn’t disappoint,” Kurt retorts as Blaine tosses him one of the sheets and pulls off his own tee shirt and shorts. 

“When do you ever?” Blaine replies, a little breathlessly, and just like that, the air has changed and the teasing is over. “I brought another in case we got cold from the breeze,” he added, setting the extra sheet up by the pillows with the lube and heading back to his earlier position next to Kurt. The hammock isn’t sturdy enough for them to position themselves any way other than side by side, but Kurt is perfectly fine with that. 

“You think of everything.” Kurt sighs happily, ducking down to nip at Blaine’s collarbone now that he’s a bit more awake, trailing down to the spot on his ribcage that drives him insane and he didn’t lavish enough attention on last night. Blaine sucks in a sharp breath and laughs, and Kurt hums questioningly in response as he continues to run his teeth and tongue over the spot.

“It’s the first night of our beach vacation. You’re giving me a very visible hickey. That spot only works when – _ah_ – I’m not going to be shirtless.” 

Kurt doesn’t let up, at least not at first, finally licking over it one last time and saying, “There’s no one here, remember? Unless you plan on going sightseeing shirtless. You’re more than welcome to, but I kind of want you all to myself.”

“Selfish,” Blaine murmurs as Kurt continues to work his way down his torso with his mouth, over the hard planes of his stomach, the dip of his belly button, the crease of his thigh. Instead of continuing in the downward direction, he changes course, heading back up towards Blaine’s face, stopping to tease Blaine’s nipples, first one and then the other, flicking his tongue over the hardened nubs until Blaine bucks and whines. 

“I think we deserve to be a little selfish for once, hmm?” Kurt takes Blaine’s face between his palms and watches Blaine’s eyes trail to his lips, hazy and unfocused, his own lips slick and red, and Kurt is struck with the overwhelming urge to kiss him – so he does. 

As they kiss, the ocean breeze blows over them, just like Blaine anticipated, but it feels wonderful, invigorating. Each little touch sends shivers down Kurt’s spine from the combination, and paired with his building arousal, this is surely the best idea either of them has ever had. Blaine’s hands are everywhere, ghosting down his sides and back and over the curve of his ass as their cocks slide against each other slowly, with not enough friction, and their tongues move in tandem. 

“Blaine,” Kurt finally gasps as he draws Kurt’s lower lip into his mouth, tracing it with his tongue, “Blaine, please.”

“Turn around for me,” Blaine whispers as he helps Kurt flip on the canvas of the hammock. “I don’t want to test how sturdy this thing is.” 

Kurt reaches for the lube as he moves and presses it into Blaine’s palm, his fingers lingering over Blaine’s ring just as he had with Kurt’s earlier. He hears the familiar click behind him once he’s settled, and then Blaine’s breath is right up against his ear. “Touch yourself for me while I get you ready. You know how much it turns me on.” 

Kurt does, so he snakes a hand down his body to his cock, pushing up into the circle of his fist before he can even think because he’s already _so hard_. Blaine passes him the lube once he’s done and he coats his hand, and once he returns it to his dick, Blaine has two fingers pressed right up against his hole already. Kurt groans at all of the overwhelming pleasure that engulfs him, and he knows Blaine’s waiting for his okay. “Yeah, yeah, start with two, _please_ Blaine.” His hips rock backwards towards Blaine’s fingers and then forwards towards his fist.

Blaine moves slow, starting with two fingers instead of one, teasing at first and circling his rim.”Blaine,” Kurt finally huffs, and then Blaine starts inching inside him, first just his fingertips, slowly working in further and Kurt loves it this way, loves feeling how his body stretches and molds just for Blaine, only for Blaine. He keeps the pace of his fist slow and steady, because he doesn’t want to come, not from this. 

When Blaine’s worked them in all the way, he angles them just right as he drags them slowly out, the way he knows he can make Kurt slowly fall apart if he takes the time, and Kurt gasps at the contact. Blaine repeats the action over and over, hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder once more and speaking low against his ear again, “You’re so gorgeous like this, Kurt. Sometimes I still can’t believe you’re all mine, after all these years, how lucky I still am.” 

Kurt gasps even louder as Blaine twists his fingers expertly, and he drops the hand on his cock, because it’s all just too much. “Blaine – _ah_ – I love you, but add ano-another finger, and get your cock inside me.”

Blaine swats Kurt’s asscheek playfully for his sass when he pulls out his fingers, and Kurt hisses in response, pushing his ass even further back towards Blaine. He’s rewarded with three fingers, Blaine not moving slowly anymore, and Kurt fists his hands in the sheet underneath them as Blaine works him over. Finally, when Kurt is all but ready to beg, Blaine reaches around for the lube again.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Kurt babbles as he feels the thick head of Blaine’s cock lined up against his hole and it takes every ounce of self control to not push back against it. They both sigh with relief once Blaine does push in, and when Blaine bottoms out, Kurt attempts to twist his head backwards to kiss Blaine. It’s sloppy and off center, but they make it work. “Love you,” Kurt mumbles against his lips when they part. “Love you so, so much.”

“Love you, too,” Blaine replies before reaching down to grip at Kurt’s hips, grinding slowly against him. Now that Blaine’s finally inside him, the urgency has passed, a slow burn building between them, nothing but their own sounds and the ocean lapping in the background surrounding them. The hammock literally makes it feel like they’re floating, the breeze flowing all around them, and Kurt’s almost dizzy with it – from the wine, from the sea air, from being in _love_.

Still – “More?” Blaine finally intones against the nape of Kurt’s neck, and all Kurt can do is barely nod in response. Blaine grapples onto his hips tighter, his thrusts become faster, and Kurt reaches down for his cock once more, precome mixing with lube. Blaine’s in his ear again, dark and rasping, “Yeah, yeah, oh god, Kurt, so hot,” and it doesn’t matter how many times they’ve done this, Kurt will never, _ever_ tire of it. 

Blaine’s thrusts become more erratic, so Kurt knows he’s close too. His eyes turn upward, and he can make out thousands of stars through the gauzy canopy above them, and a bright moon, almost full, and it all might be cliché and over the top, but he doesn’t even care because this? Who ever thought Kurt Hummel from Lima, Ohio could have this?

Kurt orgasm hits him out of nowhere when Blaine nips at his right earlobe, rolling it between his teeth, which is the oldest trick in their book, but it never fails. Blaine isn’t far behind, pounding into him once, twice before coming hard inside of him, filling him up, and Kurt doesn’t care if it’s messy as hell, it’s also kind of his favorite.

The white noise between Kurt’s ears mingles with the sounds of the ocean, and now that Kurt’s paying attention, he can smell some sort of tropical flower mixed with the sea spray. He’ll have to investigate with Blaine tomorrow during daylight hours. “Mmm. We should just sleep out here,” Blaine mumbles against his back, sighing happily.

“Blaine Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt scolds, wincing a little as Blaine pulls out. “We are _outside_.”

“What, so it’s good enough for sex but not sleeping?” Blaine replies, a lit in his voice. “I do believe I was told there’s no one around for miles.”

“I was thinking about my skin. The sea air can’t be good for it.” Kurt rolls over gingerly to face Blaine and scoffs. “We’ve been married just over twenty-four hours and already you’re trying to convince me to let myself go. I won’t have it.”

Blaine just shrugs, laughing at Kurt’s predicament. “Come on, my dear husband. Live a little.”

Kurt simply rolls his eyes and gives in, reaching up to pull the extra sheet down over them. Truth be told – Kurt Anderson-Hummel intends to live a _lot_ with Blaine at his side.


End file.
